My Decision
by Harry.Hermione.Harmony
Summary: It's the Yule ball and Harry asked Hermione adn she said YES. But when Hermione finds out that Ron still fancies her, she makes a DECISION that will break more than one heart. Takes place at their 4th Year. HHr
1. I'd Love To

**CHAPTER 1**

It was already late at night when Harry, Ron and Hermione were still doing their Potions essay for Snape. They were the only ones left in the common room. Hermione had already finished and offered to stay until the two finished their essay. She was now reading a book.

"This is torture," Ron yawned, "I'm going to bed already."

"You're already done?" Harry asked.

"No," Ron replied, "But I am _already_ sleepy." He gave another yawn and said, "See you guys tomorrow," and he made his way to the boys' dormitories. Now, Harry and Hermione were now alone.

"I can't believe him," Hermione shook her head, "Why do it tomorrow, when you can do it tonight?"

"Come on, Hermione," Harry said, "Give him a break."

After a few minutes of silence except the scratching of Harry's quill and the once in a while turn of page of Hermione's book, Harry finally said, "I'm done. Thanks a lot for waiting, Hermione."

"No problem, Harry," she said as she watched him gather his things.

"Good night, Harry," she said and walked towards the girls' dormitories.

"Uhmm . . . Hermione?" Harry quickly said before she was able to climb the stairs.

"Yes?" Hermione asked walking back towards Harry.

"Uhmm . . . I was just wondering if . . ." Harry said nervously.

"If what, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"If you'd like to go to the ball with me?" Harry said quickly, "Just as friends, of course."

"Oh Harry! I . . ." she said, "I'd love to go with you." She couldn't believe it. Harry Potter, her best friend for four years, asked her to go to the ball with him.

"Great!" Harry exclaimed.

"Thanks for asking me, Harry," she smiled and gave him a hug, "That means a lot for me."

"No problem," he said, "Uhmm . . . Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Harry."

When Harry arrived in his dormitory, he pinched himself in disbelief. Everything was good; the second task was still months away and Hermione Granger was going to the ball with him.

* * *

The next day, the day before the Yule ball, Harry, Ron and Hermione were eating their breakfast at the Great Hall; well, at least Harry and Hermione were – Ron was cramming on his Potions essay.

Harry and Hermione haven't told anyone about the two of them going to the ball together, even Ron.

"Hermione?" Ron said.

"Ron, if you're asking me to help you with your essay, I already said that—" Hermione said, but was cut off by Ron.

"No. It's not that," Ron said, "I was just . . . Well . . . You're a girl right?"

"Wow, Ron," she said coldly, "You are so smart!"

"Anyway, I just want to let you know that I care about you and I wouldn't want to see you alone by yourself during the Yule ball and that I would be happy to go with you," he said looking proud at himself.

Harry froze. Hermione saw this and said, "Well, I won't be going alone, because believe it or not: someone's asked me!" Hermione gathered her things and before leaving said in an angry tone to Ron, "And I said YES!" And she stormed out of the Hall.

Harry was proud. Hermione really meant that she would go with him.


	2. My Decision

**CHAPTER 2**

As she stormed out of the Hall, Hermione realized how much time she still had left so she used it to go to the library.

Once she was there, Hermione took out a random book and opened it to a random page: Pretending to be reading.

But she wasn't reading; she was thinking. _How could I? I forgot about Ron? I can't believe that until now she fancies me! I've made a horrible decision: How could I go out with Harry if Ron still has feelings for me? It's going to ruin Harry's and my friendship with Ron! What am I going to do? _Her own questions swam in her head until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but vat is rong?" said a man's voice. She looked up and saw Viktor Krum with his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, it's nothing," she lied, "Its Viktor, right?"

"Yes. May I ask for your name?" Viktor said.

"Hermione," she said, "Hermione Granger."

"Hermy-own?" he asked pronouncing Hermione's name incorrectly, "That is a beautiful name."

Hermione blushed and said, "Actually, it's pronounced as Her-my-oh-nee."

"Herm-own-ninny?" Krum said.

"Well, that will do, I suppose," Hermione said. She could see how hard Viktor was trying to pronounce it.

"Anyvay, Herm-own-ninny, I vanted to ask you if you vould like to go to this Yule ball vith me, tomorrow?"

And with thinking _This__ could be it. This is a way I can't break Ron's friendship with Harry; _and without thinking how Harry would feel, she said "Yes."

* * *

Once she was in class, she forgot about everything that has to do with the Yule ball and paid attention to Professor McGonagall.

But once it was lunch break, Hermione hurried off to the common room, which was surprisingly empty.

She sat down on one of the comfy armchairs and was lost in deep thought, again. _Oh no! What will Harry do or say if I went with another guy to the ball? Way to go, Granger! You've officially broke Harry and Ron's heart and your head. Well, how about go with Harry? No, __remember Ron and Viktor's heart. What about with Ron? __Harry and Viktor's heart.__ How about not going at all? No! Are you crazy? You'll be breaking three hearts. No! No! No . . . ._

Hermione opened her eyes to see that she was lying on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room. She found herself looking at Harry.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. What happened?" she replied and sat up and saw that the common room was empty except for her, Harry and Ron, who was making her way towards her. And it was then until she noticed that it was night-time.

"What happened?" asked Ron, "You're the one whose supposed to be telling us what happened!"

"Harry?" she turned to Harry.

"Well, it was lunch time and you weren't in the Great Hall so me and Ron went up here to find you sleeping on one of the chairs so we transferred to the couch."

"Uhmm . . . Thanks," she said standing up, "So I missed all the afternoon classes?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "We told the professors that you were not feeling well."

"And I tried to take down notes for you," Harry said, "And we also brought up your homework."

"Thanks so much, guys," Hermione said, "Now I really need to get some rest. Thanks a lot."


	3. The Yule Ball

**CHAPTER 3**

Harry and Ron were now in their dress robes like every other student. They were waiting at the foot of the marble staircase for their dates.

"Ron!" a girl's voice screamed. Harry and Ron looked up and saw Lavender Brown. She was wearing a simple red dress with matching red heels and was carrying a red purse.

"Lavender, you look like you're covered in blood!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, stop it, Ron!" Lavender blushed, "Shall we go in?"

"Well, Harry is it okay if we go in already?" Ron turned to Harry.

"Sure, I'll just wait here," Harry replied and Ron and Lavender made their way in the Great Hall.

**HARRY's POINT OF VIEW**

And then I saw Hermione on top of the marble staircase. But she didn't look like Hermione at all. She had done something with her hair; it was no longer bushy but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material. She looked stunning.

Hermione was smiling – rather nervously – as she made her way down the staircase. She seemed to be muttering something to herself.

**END OF POV**

**HERMIONE's POINT OF VIEW**

I could feel some eyes watching me so I just smiled rather nervously. As I cam nearer to the foot of the stairs, I saw Harry looking at me but he didn't see because he was too occupied at surveying me from head to toe.

"Good-bye Harry . . . and Ron, you're going to hate me forever," I muttered to myself.

**END OF POV**

Harry made her way towards Hermione but stopped dead on his tracks when he saw Viktor Krum take her hand and kissed it. Hermione blushed and managed a smile. She took Viktor's arm and they made their way towards the Great Hall with everybody looking at them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry's world was falling around him and did nothing but hurried towards the Gryffindor common room.

It was empty. He was alone, but he didn't care.

Harry stared at the dancing flames in front of him. All night he just sat there remembering again and again about what happened a while ago.

It seemed forever until he heard the portrait of the Fat Lady swing open. He didn't bother check who it was until he heard a familiar voice that said, "Harry . . ."

He turned around. It was Hermione.

"Harry," she began as tears rolled down on her cheek, "I – "

But she was too late. Harry stormed off towards the dormitories.

* * *

Two hours later, Ron arrived.

"Hey, mate," Ron began, "What happened to you? McGonagall was stressed out! She couldn't believe that the Gryffindor champion didn't show up. She inquired all the Gryffindors if they've seen you."

"Well, I could only imagine what she'll be telling," Harry said, "_'Mr. Potter! You have disgraced the House of __Godric__ Gryffindor, not to mention also Hogwarts__' _"

"Where were you anyway?" Ron asked.

"It's just, I didn't feel well tonight," Harry replied.

"So you _left_ your date?" Ron inquired in disbelief.

"I didn't leave her! She went with another bloke," Harry said.

"Ouch, man," Ron said, "Who was she anyway?"

"You don't know her," Harry replied.

"I'm really sorry," Ron said, "Anyway, did you see Hermione and Krum? How could she? Fraternizing with the enemy like that?"

"Yeah," Harry said softly, "How could she? Night, mate."

"Night."


End file.
